Drunken Confession
by VVvvvvVV
Summary: BoyXBoy. Rated M for Sex scene. What happens when a love filled upset Rui drinks? Will Tsukasa pick Rui over Makino?


(One-shot, BoyXBoy. Don't like don't read. I don't own Hana Yori Dango by any means.)

Rui was sat in his white chair at home his large room seeming empty as he was all alone. His heart broken into peices as he realised the man he loved had found the woman that made him whole. Rui looked bleakly out of the window legs crossed over as he watched amber and red colored leaves fall to the ground. His sighed as the closed his eyes tilting his head back resting on the back of the chair. His life was once again white. It had been the way he lived when he hadn't known the others. But when Tsukasa, Akira and Shojiro became his friends everyday was a new and exciting color. His world was expanding as he met more and more people. Not all of them interesting but some nice.

He opened his eyes as he heard someone knock on his door. –« Come in. » he said against his want to be alone he didn't want to let other know how he felt. It was troublesome having someone worrying over him. Or at least that was his excuse. He turned and sighed when he saw Makino there with an infatuated smile plastered on her face. He understood why Tsukasa had fallen for her but he found her more annoying than anything. –« What do you want ? » He asked her as he stood and tilted his head with a bored look on his face. She smiled and then held a hankercheif he'd let her use before and he rolled his eyes. He took it from her and then walked past her. –« Thank you, But I have to go now, So let yourself out. » He felt bad taking his inner termoil out on her slightly but couldn't help it. He then went and got driven to where the others were waiting for him. Tsukasa smiled as he walked in lighting his world in color again. –« Hey Rui ! You're late. » He said roughly and Rui shrugged.

He then sat next to him taking a glass from the table pouring some of the drink on the table into it before downing it. He didn't really care what it was he just wanted something to occupy himl if even for a moment. He then blinked with a frown as he saw his friends looking at him worried. –« What ? » He asked sitting back lazily and then sighed looking away as they asked the troublesome questions like –« Rui you alright, you don't usually drink that stuff.. » And the like. –« I'm fine.. » He said and Akira nodded to Shojiro who nodded back. They then proceeded to fill him with alcohol until it finnaly enhanced his feelings. Letting it all out. –« You know what makes me really mad.. ? » He asked in a slurred voice as they just listened. –« Makino with her stupid smile, She has Tsukasa going after her like a love struck puppy and she doesn't give him a glance. » Tsukasa frowned as his friend said that and was about to say something when Rui continued getting depressed. –« No ne even understands my feelings, What I want.. » He started to sob slightly. –« Who I love.. » he said as Shojiro patted his back. –« We do, And we're all here for you.. Just because she's getting married.. » He started when Rui shook his head Shojiro stopped confused.

-« I've never loved her.. She's just the only person who ever listened. » He said and then hugged Tsukasa as his sobbed, his head on his shoulder. Tsukasa squirmed a little as Rui had never really been the type and so this surprised them all. –« The person I love.. Tsukasa… I love you.. » He said and then looked at him Rui's expression obviously showing pain. Tsukasa's lips parted as he heard this and stared at him as the others tried to wrap thier head around it. Rui kissed his lips gently and then passed out slumping down beside Tsukasa. Akira bit his lower lip in worry and Shojiro looked like a statue. –« Well.. That was an eye opener. » Akira said in a small voice as Shojiro nodded a little. Tsukasa frowned tears in his eyes for his long life friend and then ran a hand frustraited through his curly permed hair. –« This is so messed up… » He said and then cracked his joints slightly. –« I'll get this one home.. And.. Think. » He said as the others nodded thier heads seriously.

When Tsukasa had gotten Rui home he woke him and then helped him undress and into bed. Rui latched onto him and kissed him again. The kiss was desperate this time hot wet tears went down both males cheeks. Tsukasa loved him too. But he knew that their love was different. But he didn't stop him. Instead he started to undress himself and got in with him. They were now both in boxers and nothing else under the blankets bodys touching the light clothe of their remaining garments tight with thier stiffening cocks. Tsukasa then moved his lips from Rui's to his neck. Licking, nipping and sucking as he went down stopping at a wonderfully delicious nipple and continueing to the waistband of his underwear. He hooked his index finger around the hem and then pulled it down as Rui moaned and panted under him, so sensative to his every touch. Tsukasa then took his erect head into his mouth sucking hard as he moved his hands to Rui's hips. He then licked up and down the shaft before going back to the head after licking his finger. He took him in deeply. As deep as he could without gagging, pleasuring him. He ignored his own erect cock the fabric now becoming a slight torture as he pleasured Rui. Rui held the head bord of his bed as he moaned and panted under the guidance of his love. Tsukasa then moved his wet finger to Rui's entrance preparing him for ana sexl. Rui couldn't hold on and released his load into Tsukasa's mouth without warning. Tsukasa swallowed and then pulled away with a smile adding another finger as he looking down at Rui's pleasure filled face while the stimulation made him slowly grow erect again.

Tsukasa then licked his lips and released his cock from the tightened fabric. He licked Rui's neck and then took a bottle of what looked like hand cream from Rui's bedside cabinate. He pourred some over his cock and then thrust his cock into Rui's wonderfully hot backside. He groaned deeply as Rui was so tight. Rui was biting his own hand from the pain but soon got used to it and nodded when it had died down slightly. Tsukasa then moved making his cock leave the hot melting hole until just the tip was left and then moved back in slowly. He found the feeling amazing. Rui moaned in pain as he pulled out and then went back in until he hit his prostate which he let out a surprised slight pleasure filled scream at as it was an intense pleasure of which he had never felt before.

Rui moved his arms around his neck along with moving his legs around Tsukasa's waist as he kissed him. For that moment he gave himself to Tsukasa. He knew however that it might not last. He moved his hips as Tsukasa thrust, getting him to go deeper inside of him revelling in the pleasure and the emotional high he was on. They kept going like that until each one came to a extasy enduced climax. Rui slumped back onto the bed panting chest overed in his own cum and entrace moist with his counter part's load with Tsukasa still on top of him. He then rolled over and prepared to sit up. Rui didn't want him to go. Unconsiously his body acted before his could think properly. –« Don't go. » He said not wanting to be abandonned by him after having went through the happiest moment of his exsistance. Tsukasa then wrapped his arm's around him. –« I won't.. « He assured and they fell asleep like that.

The next morning they woke up to a knock on his door. And without any answer Akira, Shojiro and Makino walked in. Rui was still in Tsukasa's arms at this point. His heart dropped as he saw thier faces. Akira and Shojiro where mildly surprised as they thought he'd have picked Makino over Rui in such respects. But he had seeminly gone for Rui. Tsukasa looked horrified as he looked at Makino who was looking at Rui. Pained. Rui looked down and then sat up pulling the covered up to his chin. –« It's… All my fault Tsukasa didn't want to but he was drunk and so after I did a few things he just went along with it.. » He said and then sighed a little. Akira and Shojiro shook their heads as they knew he was lying. In Rui's head he guessed that Tsukasa would still probably go for Makino and so gave him an excuse. He could maybe still have a chance this way. Tsukasa then flicked Rui's forehead.

Rui blinked at him and then almost cried when he kissed him. –« I chose you. Rui. » He said and hugged him tightly. Rui then broke down into tears so happy. As for once, He got what he wanted.


End file.
